Tales of Another Life
by Vera Kate
Summary: A collection of drabbles. It has some Chloe/Derek, a 'deleted' scene from a previous story of mine, Tori's first major encounter with other witches, Antonio from the greater WotO universe and more! Note: There is a least one Chloe/Derek drabble per chapter!
1. Drabbles for Promises Made: 1

**A/N:** There are all drabbles requested by people who were in the first set/ten of reviews of the latest chapter in _Promises Made_. **Drabbles are one hundred words.** While they are short, each word is extremely important to the scene, story, concept, and characters. It's the classic "less is more" approach. Want to receive a drabble? Review the latest chapter of _Promises Made_ or message me! These are all unrelated one-shots unless there is a note. Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Darkest Powers_, _The Darkness Rising_, or _Women of the Otherworld_ series, or the song "Daydream Believer".

* * *

><p><strong>Chlerklover (guest)<strong>: _No requested drabble, but since I don't have a way to reach you, I'm going to assume you'd like some Chlerk. Also it serves to prove that I can write happy things, not just horrifically sad things like Family (but seriously, go and check it out and bring a tissue)._

She danced in between the beams of moonlight. Her laugh echoed in the clearing in the forest. Her smile provided all the light he needed to get home. Her eyes serenaded him.

He grabbed her, willing this trance she put him would last forever. He had been in some other world before he really noticed her. Once he had, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't stop worrying about her, trying to ease the burdens she unfairly carried.

Slowly but surely she began to let him in.

Most fairytales ended in a kiss. Their story had started with one.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouran4eva<strong>: _Derek POV when Chloe is possessed by Dr. Banks during Reckoning (p 220 The Reckoning)_

"Chloe, come on, say something."

His mind was frantic. He fumbled at her necklace, trying to put it around her neck.

She replied but it was not _her_. Something had happened. Something had happened because he let her take it off.

He forced the necklace back into its proper place.

"Chloe?"

She gasped. He couldn't breathe.

He grabbed at her hands, holding them gently. She anchored him to the ground. Her eyes were wide with fright.

He could never let it happen again.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucky Ariana Wolf<strong>: _In the same universe as my story Family. This is from Tori's perspective. You could say that this is a 'deleted scene' from it. Just FYI – I'm still interested in hearing your story idea!_

She was _pissed._ She had skipped over the denial stage. She was _angry_. She was angry at everyone. She wanted to rip off that stupid necklace and smash it in a million pieces. It didn't do its fucking job, worthless piece of garbage.

Simon was numb, still in denial. Derek had surprised her. She figured he would be the one in denial. She thought he would live the rest of his pathetic existence in denial. She was surprised that he hadn't followed her the second he found her.

She knocked back a shot and passed the bottle back to Derek.

* * *

><p><strong>SuperNatural1985:<strong> _Women of the Otherworld - Antonio_

He watched as the young boy followed Jeremy around. The boy never said much, mostly grunts and pointing of fingers. Jeremy had been working on breaking him of that habit.

He knew he shouldn't but he compared his progress to where typical boys were. It seemed stark. Nick came along so early in his life. It seemed natural that Jeremy would follow. A Sorrentino needed a Danvers. It had been that way for generations now, one family looking out for the other. Where would he be without Jeremy?

Would Nick one day be able to say the same about Clay?

* * *

><p><strong>jabc4: <strong>_Not requested, but here is a Steve drabble._

Steve didn't have many recent favorite memories. It seemed as though his life had become tangled in the past. Everywhere he looked, he expected to see her, hear her laugh, feel her silky hair.

Tomorrow would mark the one year anniversary of his world falling apart. He never knew how thankful he was for Chloe until a few months after the accident. She had been coloring something in her room and humming.

His ears focused, it was _her_ _song_, "Daydream Believer". He walked to her room and smiled. They would be okay. He wouldn't let Chloe forget the good memories.

* * *

><p><strong>the only one for you<strong>: _Chloe and Derek's wedding_

He never thought this day would come. He couldn't remember when Derek had willingly spoken to another soul without being coaxed into it the first time.

She had changed everything. She had strolled into their lives and completely upended everything he thought he knew about his brother.

Today was the official day. It had been all but official for years now. Derek typically avoided gatherings as much as he could, but he would always make exceptions for her.

A graveyard would seem morbid for the uninitiated. Without it, Chloe wouldn't have her family there.

"Ready?"

Derek pushed past him.

"Showtime."

* * *

><p><strong>darkestpowers-hp-46 <strong>_Tori. A bit of background, the Coven is a group of witches that teaches the younger generation how to use magic (for more information, check out the Otherworld wiki or read Dime Store Magic)._

She couldn't believe she had wasted so much effort trying to contact the Coven. They had warned her that their magic usage was much simpler than what she was used to. No one told her that they cowered over anything stronger than conjuring enough light to rival a small candle.

What was the point of being a witch if she couldn't use spells to make her life easier? They had talked a little about her family, how her family left the Coven a few generations ago. They wanted stronger magic.

She found herself in a rare place, agreeing with Mom.

* * *

><p>Bonus: <strong>October Autumn<strong> _for asking a question! If there is ever a time where something in the story isn't clear or making sense, please message me. The greatest risk you have is me spamming your inbox. Here is some Chloe/Derek._

She didn't know how many times they had had this conversation. He would insist that they needed to do things the normal way. She would roll her eyes and ask exactly what about their lives was normal. It wasn't normal that the girl was turning down a vacation with her longtime boyfriend and not have it end in heartbreak.

"If you say, 'Simon says' one more time, I'm going to have Tori zap you."

"But the whole point is to get away –"

"What do I need to get away from?"

She cut off the conversation with a sensual kiss.


	2. Drabbles for Promises Made: 2

A/N: These are the drabbles from reviews of Promises Made: Chapter 2. All you have to do to receive a drabble of your choice is either be one of the first ten reviewers of the latest chapter of Promises Made or message me with your request!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Darkest Powers_ or _Women of __the Otherworld_.

* * *

><p><strong>jabc4<strong> – here is your surprise! A young preschool Simon story.

Kit knew that this day would come. He hadn't thought it would come so soon. Simon had been his usual ball of energy, bouncing out of preschool, excitedly talking about their lesson, families.

"Dad, where is my mommy?"

Kit finished strapping Simon into the car and returned to his seat.

"I don't know, buddy."

"Can we call her? Chris says he calls his dad and he doesn't live with them."

If only it was as simple as picking up the phone and making the call. If only there was an easy explanation.

One day Simon would know, but not today.

* * *

><p><strong>ouran4eva<strong> – a Jennifer-Ben conversation; this could be considered a 'deleted scene' from _Do No Harm_.

"Earth to Ben," Jennifer called.

"You were saying?" Ben replied, trying to ignore the whispers. He felt them constantly. It was as though he was drowning in them. It was worse when he tried to sleep. He felt them pulling at him, tugging him into some unknown place.

"Are you alright? You were quiet at the fair."

"I … no," he answered. He could never lie to Jennifer very well. It must be a twin thing. "Do you … sometimes feel as though you're hearing things? Seeing things that others don't?"

Jennifer looked at him blankly.

He _was_ going crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>Supernatural1985<strong> –a Reese-Derek moment. If you haven't read Kelley's _Chivalrous_ short story (the book it is in is currently out of print but you can see if your local library can request it for you through an Inter-Library Loan or, if you're patient, it is coming out in a new _Otherworld_ anthology this fall), you need to. It is so, so good. Fans of Derek should also be huge fans of Reese because they're cut from a similar cloth. A bit of background on Reese, he is a young Australian werewolf that has joined the Pack. He also has a past of being extremely … _popular_ with ladies, if you catch my drift.

Reese's laugh filled the room. Derek's scowl darkened it slightly but no one paid it any attention.

Derek was a sore loser and Reese _could _try not to put salt in the wound but that removed half of the fun.

"You see," Reese explained, "what you really need to do is get your whole body into it. Otherwise, you're not going to be satisfied with the result."

Derek glowered at him.

"Besides," Reese laughed, "shouldn't you know all about achieving the proper angles, math whiz?"

"I can achieve them just fine," Derek rumbled.

Reese laughed, racking up the billiards balls.

* * *

><p><strong>CherrySlushLover<strong> – a Chlerek moment

The Changes weren't becoming any easier. They were speeding up, but it only concentrated the pain into fewer toe curling moments. He had to Change twice a week now.

Lately the Changes had been taking more out of him. It could be any number of things but they didn't know why.

After Derek finished patrolling the woods, he came back to her.

The Change back always took longer, probably because he was tired.

He collapsed to the ground and she covered him up. She would let him sleep a while. She could keep his demons away as he did hers.


	3. Drabbles for Promises Made: 3

**A/N:** These are the drabbles for reviewers of Promises Made chapter 3. Want a drabble of your own? Review the latest chapter of Promises Made or just message me with an idea! Drabbles are a good exercise for me. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _The Darkest Powers_ trilogy or _Women of __the Otherworld_ universe.

* * *

><p><strong>the only one for you<strong> – here is your surprise! Diane (Tori's mom) makes an offer to Kit.

"I know a great little bar not too far," Diane said as she leaned against the doorway to Kit's office. "We _could_ slip away, enjoy a little bit of happy hour, maybe take the edge off things a little bit…"

Things had been more stressed than usual. Finding willing subjects and remaining discrete was proving to be harder than they originally thought.

"I'm busy," Kit replied.

"You can't tell me you haven't considered it," she helped herself to a chair. He didn't reply. She sighed and waited a few moments.

"We both want to shape the future, so why not?"

* * *

><p><strong>Supernatural1985<strong> – another Derek-Pack member interaction. This one concerns Clayton Danvers. For the readers that aren't familiar with the greater WotO universe, Clayton has a Ph.D. in Anthropology.

It had all started out civil enough. Derek found out that he wasn't the only werewolf with academic aspirations and he wanted to talk to the only werewolf that had a Ph.D.

Or at least, it was until he found out the field it was in.

Derek had tried to explain the difference between physics and cultural anthropology and the vast influence and importance of one over the other.

Clay didn't take it very well.

"Without physics, there wouldn't be civilizations to study," Derek had argued.

Clay left the room, swearing that he was saving Derek's life by doing so.

* * *

><p><strong>CherrySlushLover – <strong>a Derek moment at the end of _The Reckoning_. This would be approximately around p.387 while Chloe is trying to comfort Tori.

"What are we doing next? Chloe is coming with us, right?" It was such an innocent question but when Dad didn't have an answer, Derek started to panic.

They couldn't be separated now. Not now. Not after …

He tried to calm himself down as he searched for her. A breeze brought her scent to him and he started to relax. She was nearby. He grinned before he caught himself.

Chloe wouldn't want to leave them now. Not after Dad was back. Dad would find a way to get all of them through this. He just hoped that she agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>ouran4eva <strong>– a brotherly moment.

Dad had to work late again tonight. Ms. Katie was babysitting them. Not that they really _needed_ a babysitter. They were both eleven, thank you very much. Well, Derek was eleven going on thirty; Simon was eleven going on six.

"I think we should pull a few pranks."

"Pranks?"

"Oh come on, _pranks_. It'll be fun. Trust me."

Simon pulled out a wide array of items they could cause mischief with.

"And Dad won't be mad?"

"_Please_," Simon said. "He'll be glad that we had some fun."

Derek hesitantly picked up a whoopee cushion, a small grin beginning to form.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucky Ariana Wolf<strong> – Chloe and Derek have a bad run in with the Pack.

"Sean said he told them we were coming," Chloe assured him. Derek looked around nervously. The windows were dark and no one answered the door.

"Right," he muttered.

The wind picked up and Chloe wrapped her arms around her torso. Derek sniffed the breeze – would she ever get used to that? – and spun around.

"Sloppy," a man said.

Chloe turned and saw that they were surrounded by at least five men. They didn't look pleased that they were here.

"Sean sent us," she stuttered.

"Just because he sent you don't mean we have to receive you," the blond man drawled.

* * *

><p><strong>jabc4<strong> – here is your surprise! Kit weighs a heavy decision.

Expanding the family was something Kit had dreamed about. Those dreams shattered three years ago when she vanished. He saw how desperately Simon wanted a sibling/playmate. All the playdates in the world couldn't make up for what didn't exist at home.

He had been given an offer to take in Derek. He would need to start bringing Simon and see how they interacted. Derek was an outcast with the other boys. Davidoff was concerned that since Derek wasn't integrating, he needed to be removed for safety reasons.

But could he do it? Could he bring a werewolf into his home?

* * *

><p><strong>WritingMadnesz <strong> - Valentine's Day.

Derek had never really appreciated how different Chloe was from other girls until he saw the other guys scrambling for Valentine's Day plans.

Chloe had pointed out to him repeatedly that beauty could be found in simplicity. She welcomed simplicity after everything they had gone through.

He had everything set up in the living room, a stack of purely … awful monster movies that she enjoyed making fun of and predicting every moment, a pile of snacks nearby.

Chloe smiled when she saw it.

Her smile, her kiss, _Chloe_ was the best thing that could ever have happened to him.


	4. Drabbles for Promises Made: 4

**A/N:** Thanks for checking out this latest chapter of drabbles! These are the drabbles for the reviewers of Promises Made: Chapter 4. If you would like your own drabble, feel free to review the latest chapter of Promises Made or message me with your idea! In this chapter we have a wide selection of characters - Simon, Derek, Tori, Chloe, Elena, and Antonio! I'm also always up for stand alone stories as well!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _The Darkest Powers_ series nor the _Women of the Otherworld_ series.

* * *

><p><strong>ouran4eva <strong>– Surprise! Simon has an issue at school

Simon sulked, sitting on the bench in front of the Principal's office. It wasn't his fault, not _this_ time.

Dad walked by and they waited a moment in silence. Simon thought about trying to explain himself right there but they were called back before he could begin.

"Thank you for coming so promptly, Mr. Bae," the Principal started. "You were briefed over the phone?"

Dad nodded, Simon squirmed.

"Simon's teachers have brought this up before. He thinks he's a wizard. He tried to curse one of his classmates. He has a wonderful imagination but this is getting out of hand."

* * *

><p><strong>Lucky Ariana Wolf <strong>– another Pack moment. Derek learns how the Pack handles dining.

"Rules are rules, Derek," Elena explained. She was sitting in the study. It was her favorite place to hold these types of conversations with the younger werewolves. "And I understand that you aren't used to having to wait but that doesn't fly here. I'm the Alpha. You're not."

"It was just – "

"It starts off with little things but then it'll turn to larger ones. Rules are rules. It has been this way since the beginning."

Derek quickly looked at her and shifted uncomfortably. He never liked being scolded.

"It was just one piece of cheese."

Elena stared him down.

* * *

><p><strong>jabc4 <strong>– here is your surprise!

Tori threw herself behind the tree, barely dodging Simon's spell. She saw icy particles float past her. It didn't matter how much she practiced, Simon still had better magical endurance. She had _plenty_ more power than him but that didn't matter when the jerk would drag out their mock battles.

She waited a moment. She felt drained but she might have enough for another spell or two, but they would be weak and they would need to be close range.

She waited a moment and listened. She could hear him walking up to her. She would make him regret it.

* * *

><p><strong>SuperNatural1985 <strong>– Derek learns a valuable lesson

"Where did you go wrong?"

Derek rubbed his arm. It felt like Antonio just barely resisted from pulling it out of socket. He gingerly rotated it.

"I let you get in too close?"

"Exactly. You're massive; use that to your advantage. No one should be able to get that close to you."

They ran it again but the older werewolf was able to slide his way in to where he was able to land a few punches of his own.

Antonio laughed.

"You're a bit like Nick when he first started. His face was an open book. Close it, Derek."

* * *

><p><strong>CherrySlushLover <strong>– Surprise! Simon runs his ice cream date idea by Derek

"You think Andrew would really go for it?"

Derek had been doing his best to ignore Simon. He didn't want to hear about it. He couldn't put his finger as to why but he wrote it off, accounting it as being something completely unpractical considering their situation. Who decides to try a first date when they're on the run for their lives?

"I don't think so, but I suppose it won't do any harm to ask. I don't want you to get your hopes up."

"Right."

Derek snorted. Simon had always been Andrew's favorite, but even Andrew wouldn't allow this.

* * *

><p><strong>quiksylver<strong> – Derek's first Change at Badger Lake

He had been a complete grouch the past three days. He kept putting off the Change. He kept saying he was fine, that it would just take a little while to become comfortable with their new surroundings.

Chloe called bullshit.

She was sitting not too far from the edge of the trees. He came stomping after her, grumbling how it wasn't going to work.

She grabbed his hand and held it.

"I'm here, Derek. I'm always here."

He gave her a slight nod and started undressing. He knelt on the ground on all fours. Her hand found his.

He began.


	5. Drabbles for Promises Made: 5

**A/N:** Thanks for checking out this chapter! As always, you can always receive a drabble of your own by either messaging me or leaving a review for the latest chapter of Promises Made. I also take story ideas for one shots!

**Forums:** I have created a forum to discuss the **new Chloe novella!** You can find it under 'forums' and either go to the second page (it's the only one on it) or select 'general' under type and it will be the last one on the page. It is called **Atoning - Chloe novella**. I hope to see you all there!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Darkest Powers_ or _Women of the Otherworld_.

* * *

><p><strong>ouraneva – <strong>Three against one

"What are the chances that he'll kill us?"

"Not that bad," Chloe answered.

"If you consider fifty-fifty not bad," Tori snorted. "Fifty slow death, fifty fast death."

Simon had to carry the bag. It was his idea, so he had to carry the bag and put everything in place. Chloe was along to see where he was hiding them and Tori wouldn't dare miss this.

"It won't be that bad. He'll just be …"

"Huffy," Tori grinned.

Chloe blushed.

"Are you done yet," Tori asked.

Simon checked the bag, "Just a few more pieces."

Simon quickly the remaining dog treats.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucky Ariana Wolf – <strong>Simon goes exploring

Simon took in his surroundings, paint, brushes, some blank canvases, some were clearly in progress. This room had always been locked, which of course drew him in like a moth to a flame when he discovered that it wasn't today.

It wasn't as though he had been told he couldn't come in here.

"See anything you like?"

Simon backed into a table, jars rattling at the disturbance. He saw Jeremy, the former Alpha slowly striding into the room.

"Are … is this your studio?"

Jeremy eyed him carefully, not saying anything.

Simon tried to make a break for the exit.

* * *

><p><strong>Supernatural1985 <strong>– Derek shows off his secret move

"You have to have some moves," Antonio said. They were resting after another particular nasty sparring session.

"He has his secret one," Chloe helpfully piped in.

"A secret? Nick, come over here," Antonio beckoned. "We're about to see something."

If there hadn't been so much blood spattered on his face, Chloe would have sworn Derek was blushing.

"It's nothing big."

Antonio stood up and Derek followed, muttering something.

"Whenever you're ready," Antonio said, his body back into a ready position.

Derek followed suit and waited a moment. He turned and ran.

Antonio and Nick shared a look. "What the hell?"

* * *

><p><strong>jabc4 – <strong>Andrew and Kit discuss the future.

"Have you thought about what I showed you?" Andrew closed the door to Kit's office.

"It's been hard to think of anything but," Kit replied. His face was tired. He hadn't been sleeping well the past few weeks.

"And?"

Kit ran his hand through his hair. This wasn't a decision he had taken lightly. Either way, he knew that it would affect the lives of him and the boys.

"It's only going to become worse," Andre said. "You and I both know about their feelings towards Derek."

Kit sighed.

"I'm aware," he replied. "It's just … it's the not knowing."

* * *

><p><strong>CherrySlushLover – <strong>Derek gets caught.

"I can't believe you! You cheated!"

"You're just making things up."

This conversation had gone on for five minutes already. It would have been one thing if it was somewhere private but this was in the middle of Kit's living room with Tori and Simon nearby.

"I _saw_ you," Chloe hissed.

"You saw wrong," Derek replied, folding his arms.

"Simon," Chloe said, looking for help. "You saw it too. Tell him."

"I don't want to get involved," Simon said.

"Unbelievable," Chloe said.

Tori put an end to things when she pulled the cards Derek had been hiding in his sleeve.


	6. Drabbles for Promises Made: 6

**A/N:** Thanks for checking this out! These are the drabbles for the reviewers of Promises Made, Chapter 6. If you would like your own drabble, feel free to review the latest chapter of PM! I'm also open to the idea of expanding some of the drabbles out into their own stand alone stories! I just need to know if there is an interested audience.

Also as another housekeeping note - is everyone reading the **online Chloe novella, Atoning**? We have a forum in the DP section where we're talking about it! You can find it under the forum section and look for 'Atoning - Chloe novella' or just use the link in my profile. Hope to see you all there!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Darkest Powers, Darkness Rising, or Women of the Otherworld series._

* * *

><p><strong>jabc4 –<strong> Camping

"Watch your stick, you don't want it charred," Kit warned. Simon laughed and stuck his stick further into the fire. It was guaranteed to be charred marshmallow now.

Kit shook his head. He wondered if _he_ was like that as a child. Simon enjoyed pushing the limits. Derek, on the other hand, was as amenable as clay. Derek never gave him the headaches Simon gave him on a weekly basis.

"It's not that bad," Andrew chimed in. They were camping at Andrew's for the second time this summer. Things were quiet, peaceful even.

Kit thought he saw Andrew eying Derek.

* * *

><p><strong>ouran4eva – <strong>Simon has an unexpected result

"What the hell is taking so long Simon," Tori banged on the door. Kit _should_ have argued for another bathroom. Sharing with Simon was the worst. Well, there was sharing a bathroom with Derek but she didn't think either of them would survive past day two.

"I'm almost done," he yelled back. Tori heard something clatter in the sink.

"If you are rearranging my stuff again, I am going to zap you and you won't have to worry about girlfriends anymore!"

Simon eyed himself in the mirror. He could hide a lot of things. He couldn't hide bright pink hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucky Ariana Wolf –<strong> Derek and Chloe spend a weekend at Stonehaven

The problem with Stonehaven is that _most_ of the rooms had residuals. Chloe would spend most of the weekend trying to avoid them but sometimes she simply couldn't.

Jaime never seemed to see as many as Chloe did. Jaime explained that it was due to Chloe's stronger abilities. Jaime would hopefully be there this time. She tried to keep everyone in the ones that didn't.

Derek and Chloe walked in the front door. No one that was supposed to be here knocked.

Derek greeted Elena and Clay. Chloe smiled and tried to ignore the woman having her throat ripped out.

* * *

><p><strong>Supernatural1985 –<strong> continuation of "big move" in the previous chapter

"We don't have any problem with leaving a fight," Antonio started slowly, "in fact, if you know you're out matched or outnumbered, we _want_ you to leave."

"But," Nick chimed in, looking at Derek, "… that _can't_ be your go to move."

"Why not? Dad said it was a smart move."

Antonio rubbed his forehead. Nick took over. "Yes, but he wasn't one of _us_. Running away works when dealing with non-werewolves but you can't establish your reputation if you never fight."

"Think about it. Prey runs _every time_. Are you prey?"

"No?"

"Good," Nick replied and they started again.

* * *

><p><strong>BriEva –<strong> Chloe runs into Diriel, the demi demon she released in _The Reckoning_

The dreams were becoming worse. She dreamt of rotting corpses and impaled bodies. She saw villages massacred and cities burning to the ground. She started taking sleeping pills but they only helped in the beginning.

She had had enough.

She slipped away from the group after school one afternoon. She needed to do this alone. They wouldn't let her do it if they knew her plans.

She eyed her necklace before taking it off.

She sat there for a moment, preparing herself what was to come.

She was going to summon Diriel and she was going to make things better.

* * *

><p><strong>qwiksylver –<strong> Chloe "becomes" a werewolf

Today was the worst day. Today was Halloween. He tried to put on a happy face for Chloe's sake. She seemed to enjoy the holiday but he couldn't see the reason. It probably had to deal with the idea that people considered werewolves as monsters.

He looked at his watch. They were going to be late.

"Chloe, are you done?" They were supposed to go to a party at Corey's.

Chloe emerged wearing clothes similar to his, possibly even a shrunken shirt of his.

"What are you?"

"A Derek werewolf," she grinned. "I promise I won't bite."

"I just might."


	7. Drabbles for Promises Made: 7

**A/N:** These are the drabbles for PM chapter 7! As always, if you want a drabble of your own, you just can leave a review on the latest chapter of Promises or message me!

Another reminder about our Atoning forum where we're talking about Kelley's new online Chloe novella, Atoning! You can find it in the DP forum section under 'Atoning - Chloe novella' or use the link in my profile. Hope to see you all there!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of Kelley Armstrong's work - _Darkest Powers, Darkness Rising, Women of the Otherworld_.

* * *

><p><strong>BriEva<strong> – Liz meets Eve. Bonus easter egg content – it occurs in place where we've been in _Haunted_ and also the same place that we meet up with Daniel "Dannyboy" Santos.

There were lots of things that she discovered that she could still do. She could still change her style. She could still see and go where she wanted. She could even visit other countries and eras.

There really needed to be a manual given out when someone died.

Two years and she was _still_ discovering new things.

She had found a pretty shady place on one of her wanderings, an island where everyone was a pirate. She donned the proper 'wench' attire and was hanging out at the bar.

Everyone turned when _she_ walked in. A glowing sword does that.

* * *

><p><strong>jabc4<strong>- Campfire story

"We have to have a scary story. It's pretty much a rule," Simon argued over the campfire. He had made his case for the past five minutes, arguing that it wasn't a proper camping trip without bug bites, burnt tongues from marshmallows, and at least one scary story.

"No werewolves," Derek had said.

"Or witches," Tori glared.

"Or ghosts – that carries double here," Chloe said, nodding at the space Liz was.

"So a scary story that doesn't have werewolves, ghosts, or witches," Simon repeated slowly. He sat in complete silence.

"What the hell am I supposed to work with?"

"Vampires."

* * *

><p><strong>SuperNatural1985<strong> – Jeremy and Antonio talk about Nick and his fighting reputation

"He's not like Clay," Antonio argued. "He … He doesn't have _it_ in him."

Jeremy sat quietly in his chair. This was something that they had discussed around many times but tonight, Antonio brought the subject directly up. There wasn't any more dancing around it.

Antonio was quiet for a moment, sipping his whisky.

"I could do it," he said. "We get comments about it, how we look like brothers."

"He wouldn't understand. He would be furious with you."

"But he would be _alive_."

Jeremy gave his friend a sad smile, the things that they would do for their sons.


	8. Drabbles for Promises Made: 8

**A/N: **These are the drabblers for reviewers of Promises chapter 8! As always, you can request your own drabble by messaging me or leaving a review on the latest chapter of Promises.

Just another reminder about our _Atoning_ forum in the DP section! The next installment should be out today/this weekend!

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own _Darkest Powers_ or _Women of the Otherworld_.

* * *

><p><strong>BriEva<strong> – Tori has a problem dealing with magic

It had started off simple. A zip here, a zap there, something to help her get ready in the mornings so she wouldn't have to fight with Simon over who was the worst at hogging the water in the morning.

Soon it became things of using magic to bring things over to her, to ease any sort of aches instead of taking a pill.

She discovered that she could use magic to help replicate the effects of sleep. She could squeeze more hours out of the day.

Months passed and one day, she couldn't channel it. She went into withdrawal.

* * *

><p><strong>jabc4<strong> – Liz's project

It seemed criminal to consider that she was bored, especially when one phone call would have whatever she wanted on its way here.

But she was.

Everyone else was off doing their own thing tonight. Derek was off in the woods. He had become more private about his Changes these past few months.

She summoned Liz. Liz had discovered that, as a ghost, she could visit almost anywhere at any era. Want to travel back and visit dinosaurs? Watch Rome go up in flames? It seemed almost limitless.

Liz had been working on another time – when mom was still alive.

* * *

><p><strong>SuperNatural1985<strong> – I recently re-read the short story _Beginnings_ (the story as to how Elena/Clay happened) and this is set during that time period.

Clay was acting _off_. He was acting happy. His fall moods were infamous with the Pack. Everyone – minus him and Jeremy – always gave him a wide berth during those months.

But this winter, something was different. He was more lenient with Logan, much more than to be expected given that Clay's opinions about people rarely changed and certainly wouldn't have changed this much.

Clay seemed to be avoiding spending time with him. Nick had caught him a time or two when Clay seemed to be thinking about something else and Clay's face when he realized Nick was there cut deep.


	9. Drabbles for Promises Made: 9

**A/N:** These are the drabbles for reviewers of Promises Made: 9. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the collected works of the _Otherworld_ universe by Kelley Armstrong.

* * *

><p><strong>BriEva<strong> – Chloe has a dream

Her hands went to her head, searching for something. They found something hard, something … _attached_.

She gasped. Emerging from her forehead were two nubs and they were rapidly lengthening. She didn't cry out, she was too flabbergasted to react.

She knew it was a dream. She knew that this was some sort of manifestation of some worry or perhaps there was a ghost nearby that was causing her to see all of this. She knew that when she awoke, her reflection wouldn't show anything out of the ordinary and certainly not these horns.

But it all felt so _real_.

* * *

><p><strong>SuperNatural1985<strong> – Nick comes up with Clay's 18th birthday "gift"

Clay was impossible to shop for. Everyone had their interests and while Clay had his, it wasn't so much of an interest that he could actually purchase any sort of accessory. Clay would never lower himself to using any sort of human weapon and since protecting Jeremy had turned into his number one hobby lately, it left things a bit … lacking.

Hell, it was his best friend's eighteenth birthday. He _had_ to find something memorable.

The idea came to him, a way to kill two birds with one stone.

It was perfect.

He would finally get Clay laid.

* * *

><p><strong>jabc4<strong> – Simon's late night thoughts

She tossed and turned, the blankets were askew on the bed from her restless sleep. She seemed to be having more fitful nights than peaceful ones.

He wasn't sure why he checked in on her. She could be such a _pain_ but yet … at the same time, ever since they met up with Dad, he felt a responsibility towards her.

It didn't make any sense. Hell, she might find it creepy. He wasn't even sure if he found it creepy, but there was something there regardless.

Is this what Derek felt all of those years looking out for him?

* * *

><p><strong>darkestpowers-hp-46<strong> – Chloe and Derek have a chat about denial

"You know that everyone doesn't buy it, right?"

"They do. They wouldn't let us continue if they didn't."

"I could just imagine how that conversation would go. Let's see, 'Yes scary werewolf man, please do not stay for hours in the forest with your girlfriend. We are afraid you two are having The Sex. Please don't maul us.'"

"I wouldn't maul anyone."

"You growled at the busboy when you thought he was stopping by our table to refill our drinks 'too many times'."

Derek rolled his eyes.

"You see? Everyone lives in denial and everyone has all of their limbs."


	10. Drabbles for Promises Made: 10

**A/N:** There are the drabbles for the reviewers of Promises Made Chapter 10! Be on the look out for Oaths Sworn (hint: it's also uploaded today!)!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Darkest Powers_ or the _Otherworld_ series by Kelley Armstrong.

* * *

><p><strong>zobelle<strong> – Chloe and Derek fluff. You all know that this is what you really want instead of the angst I love to dish out.

A time honored tradition amongst bored teenagers when the electricity cut out and all the batteries died was spin the bottle.

They had huddled there, she under blankets and him leaning against the couch. Spinning, spinning, where would the bottle land?

The bottle spun on the floor, sometimes sliding on the wood, other times barely turning at all. It would sometimes land on him, sometimes land on her, and more often landing on no one.

Spin again.

It wasn't necessarily a fair game when there were only two people playing, but it certainly gave it some sense of extra fun.

* * *

><p><strong>BriEva<strong> – Liz warns Jaime about Chloe

"She isn't what she looks like," the girl argued. Jaime had run into stubborn ghosts and certainly her fair share of people deluded about the living, but this was something she had run into only a handful of times.

Generally it was "she's a witch" or "he's a demon" but it never tracked out.

The girl said that the girl she would meet was a necromancer, one that was too powerful for her own good.

The girl tried but her words kept disappearing, the fates deciding to intervene.

Jaime met the girl later. She was swallowed in a ghostly swarm.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucky Ariana Wolf<strong> – Keith stalks Jaime

He watched her. He had snuck in the through the back door when one of the techs had taken a smoke break.

It seemed as though the show would never end, her talking about veils, spirits, and the 'great beyond'. It was bullshit, or at least that was what Malcolm said. She was a con artist when she was hosting her shows.

Keith could appreciate coldness in a woman like that. Stealing money out of grieving people's wallets? That suggested ruthlessness behind that airhead persona. He could also appreciate that body.

She was coming off stage.

He moved into position.

* * *

><p><strong>SuperNatural1985<strong> – continuation of previous drabble; Clay and Nick discuss Clay's 18th birthday present

"I can't believe it," Nick seethed. He looked at his best friend and threw a pillow at him.

"Me either. You know I don't like people and somehow you think I want to spend my birthday with a complete stranger?"

"A very _special_ time," Nick said, "which you would understand if you were like the rest of the planet."

Clay shrugged. Clay was atypical in more ways than not. Nick had been sure he had found a way to remedy this oddity. It was a sure bet … maybe not.

"A hooker," Clay said.

"I … no, she was an _escort_."

* * *

><p>jabc4 - Chlerk<p>

Dad always used to say "appreciate the small things." I wasn't sure if he was trying to send some message across about our situation, doing his best to approach a sensitive topic, or was just spouting something that he considered sounded fatherly.

I understood him now. It was the little things that brought me the most happiness these days, much more than I deserved.

Holding hands, being able to give a look across a room and have it understood perfectly, and there were … other things.

I scanned the room and my eyes found hers. She grinned and we left.


	11. Drabbles for Oaths Sworn: 1

**A/N: **These are the drabbles for Oaths Sworn: 1!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Darkest Powers_ or the _Otherworld_ series by Kelley Armstrong.

* * *

><p><strong>BriEva<strong> – Hunt fluff

Every time they went to a new section of the woods, new challenges arose. There were not necessarily new smells, but _different_. He had to orient himself to the new location.

It never took long. He wasn't sure if it was because of his logical nature, instinct, or something else entirely.

She should have had plenty of time to find a hiding place. Their hunts now had stages – the tracking and then the chase.

Chasing Chloe was something that he simply couldn't adequately describe to the others. It didn't come close to the elation when she let him catch her.

* * *

><p><strong>zoebelle<strong> – Tori has a magic lesson

"What exactly is the point of learning these spells?"

"You have to start at the basics. It's just … logic, solid foundation, making sure that you have the principles down."

"But I can already _do_ all of this," Tori groaned. Simon had been going over the basics of sorcerer magic with her. Tori suspected it was mostly for Simon's benefit. His most reliable spell was that stupid fog spell that … well, it was _fog_.

"Well, some of these you've only attempted the witch versions."

"Yeah, and I'm a witch, so I should be focused on the witch spells, genius."

* * *

><p><strong>jabc4<strong> – Simon's thoughts after the failed date in _Reckoning_

He had always considered himself a caring person. Always considered himself being considerate of others.

Now he just felt like an ass.

His grand date blew up in his face. And … the reason ate at his stomach. It wasn't that Chloe wasn't interested in _him_, it was who she _was_ interested in.

He rested his head in his hands. The woods were growing dark but she could find her way back to the house. _He_ would find her, if he wasn't already watching.

He had done everything right and yet … she went for his jerk of a brother.

* * *

><p><strong>SupterNatural1985<strong> – Antonio's thoughts circa 1960

He tried not to think about her. He tried not to imagine what she would think when she came home and saw that they were gone.

He had left a note and some money, but it wasn't enough. There couldn't be enough words to try to provide some comfort for her.

He knew that it was wrong, taking their son under the cover of darkness. He also knew it was wrong to deny his ultimate destiny. His son would share that. There wasn't any way to include her. He had tried.

He desperately wanted her too.

She could never know.

* * *

><p><strong>Guest<strong> - Liz meets Eve (I'm so glad that you wrote your idea in your review!)

Liz had heard the rumors, about the angels. If rumors were to be believed, they weren't of the wing and haloed variety. There was also the rumor that there were different types – the blood and the ascended.

Liz hadn't really given much consideration to the blood part, but the ascended intrigued her, especially since everyone would talk in hushed whispers about … _her_.

She had pieced together different strings; she was a witch, a half-demon, something else entirely.

Liz had been summoned to the Fates today. She had a small hope that she might see _her_. Liz turned and gasped.


	12. Drabbles for Oaths Sworn: 2

**A/N:** Here are the drabbles for Oaths Sworn: 2! I hope you all enjoy them!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in the _Otherworld_ universe by Kelley Armstrong._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>SuperNatural1985<strong> – Nate and the fallout from _Dangerous_

His head _still_ hurt from granddaddy yellin' at him. Nate knew that he was just hurt from losing Derek. Nate _had_ been in charge of him.

No one believed the jumping cell phone. It _did_. Carter swore that he had nothing to do with it but Carter wasn't quite looking him in the eye either.

They would try again. Granddaddy wouldn't hear of anything else. A werewolf belongs with his family. "Blood is thicker than any water", he always said when Nate would have liked nothing more than to throttle Carter a time or two.

They would bring him back.

* * *

><p><strong>BriEva<strong> – Malcolm realizes something. Note: this isn't a deleted Oaths Sworn scene but a 'what if' scenario played out

The breeze was a hunter's essential tool. If he found himself on the wrong end of it, it could possibly be his undoing. Several had tried. They all had failed.

It carried scents to him, letting him know where his foes were.

All he could smell now was decay and rot. Some of it was to be expected, animals not making it through the winter, but this was more than a few bodies here and there.

He inhaled deeply and tried to categorize it. No, just more decay and rot.

He saw them and they weren't lying on the ground.


	13. Drabbles for Oaths Sworn: 3

**A/N:** These are the drabbles for Oaths Sworn: 3! I hope you all enjoy them! I'm not sure if I'll have Oaths Sworn 4 up today of if it will be later this weekend. I'm still not fully healed finger wise (but it is so much better, oh my goodness typing is no longer curling up and wanting to cry painful), but combine that with Kelley's new book_ Visions_ coming out this week ... all I'm saying if, if you're not reading her _Cainsville_ series, you're missing out.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the _Otherworld_ universe by Kelley Armstrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucky Ariana Wolf<strong> – Tori has an encounter

She clung to the shadows of the door. She had barely managed to find this hiding spot before he turned into the hall. She had been trying to ditch him for almost an hour now. She had badly miscalculated her odds and now she was running dangerously low on her casting powers. It had taken four casts for the cover spell to take hold. It never took her more than twice to cast it after she mastered it.

His footsteps thudded in the hallway. Her heart felt like it was about to leap out of her chest.

She quietly waited.

* * *

><p><strong>BriEva <strong>– Eve's thoughts when Chloe lost control in OS:3

She had seen a lot of shit, in this lifetime and the last. Mostly she saw things that no one wanted to see. She had caused most of it, the rest? Well, it didn't end well for those who crossed her.

In her time of dealing with the celestial, she had run into situations that she hadn't fathomed. She had seen an angel going rogue and working with the demons? She had found hidden dimensions where there shouldn't have been anything more special than another room.

She wanted something straightforward. Something simple. The fates never called her for those cases.

* * *

><p><strong>SuperNatural1985 <strong>– 12 year old Jeremy's thoughts from _Kitsunegari _(short story from _Men of the Otherworld_)

A fleeting second of hope, that was what it was and it crushed him more heavily than any of his father's punishments.

Antonio had said that the dreams were normal, the running in the forest. In that instant he felt lighter. Antonio dragged him down in the next.

They weren't normal. He wasn't chasing anything. He _was_ the prey. The dreams in the forest were a sign that … perhaps his father was right, that there was something … odd about him, different. Werewolves don't handle differences well. Conformity is key to holding the Pack together and remaining a member.

* * *

><p><strong>vampireorvampyre <strong>– Simon is running late

He checked his watch, late again. He hadn't _intended_ to be late but like most things, one thing led to another and … he lost track of time. Again.

She was going to kill him, he knew. Especially after he promised that he wouldn't be late this week. Well, _she_ wouldn't kill him but if she said something, he'd be a dead man walking.

He wasn't even sure why he had agreed to this. Well, he did, _pride_ but it didn't make sense working with her. There were others.

He was the only sorcerer enrolled in Paige Winterbourne-Cortez's Sabrina school.

* * *

><p><strong>Guest<strong> – Kit has some doubts on the _Rising_ decision

After it was all said and done, he knew he should have felt relief. Instead all he felt was the utter pointlessness of it all. He had given up so much – his entire _life_ – to avoid what happened earlier. He knew that he would hate himself in the morning. It was one thing to be captured; it was another thing entirely to sign away all of their lives.

He knew that the St. Cloud cabal wasn't the answer. He still believed that. What would have happened if he had gone to the Nasts earlier? Would she still have left?

* * *

><p><strong>Guest<strong> – more in-depth about Lauren's death

She cursed herself. She couldn't believe she had been so careless. Of course she needed the files that proved Chloe's parentage. No one would believe her otherwise.

She shuffled through the papers some more, searching for it.

"Looking for this?"

She looked up sharply, a gasp caught in her throat, her mouth instantly parched.

Part of her wanted to yell, to scream, to do something … but if she did, it would alert the others. Jaime and Chloe still hadn't left yet. She had to be quiet. It would be all for nothing if Chloe couldn't get away from this.

* * *

><p><strong>Guest<strong> – Chloe is resolved

It wasn't easy, getting to this place. She had been burned before. The adults manipulating teenagers as easily as if they were a toddlers, that was what they were used too. The Edison Group, Andrew and his associates, the Nast Cabal, and there were more names to follow, she was sure.

The Interracial Council – she had heard of it. Hushed whispers between different staff members at Badger Lake. Sorcerers didn't have any influence of it, allegedly, and that alone made it seem like an oasis.

She collected her thoughts and went inside. She would do anything to get Derek back.


	14. Drabbles for Oaths Sworn: 4

**A/N: **These are the drabbles for OS:4!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the _Otherworld_ universe by Kelley Armstrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucky Ariana Wolf<strong> – Derek's dreams

He had been having these dreams for as long as he could remember. He was running through the woods, the crisp night air prickling every pore, every sound echoing in his ear.

At first he was simply running. As he grew older, he started chasing deer, rabbits. That was normal, it was to be expected.

He started dreaming of his hunts with Chloe, her laugh taunting him as he tried to find where she was hiding.

He found her, he always did.

She didn't embrace him this time. She screamed. He ran after her, jaws open, and he bit her.

* * *

><p><strong>BriEva<strong> – Tori's thoughts on Chloe's and Derek's disappearance

Her phone had been ringing non-stop since this morning. She wished she could simply turn it off, but she couldn't._ That_ would be going against the rules. Things didn't go over well when she did that. She sighed and answered it. She didn't know why they kept calling her. It wasn't as if she and Chloe were particularly close and forget about having anything resembling a normal, functional relationship with wolf-boy. She told him the same thing she told them twenty times before: no, she hadn't heard from them but she would call them know if the situation changed … not.

* * *

><p><strong>zobelle<strong> – a play on your 'possible ending' we've been talking about in the Atoning forum (seriously people – go and check it out!)

Sometimes she missed the days she was drugged to hell and back. True, her brain was foggy, but she was at least too fucked up to care about it. The problem with Badger Lake? There were plenty of problems, none immediately involved her and saying something would be the wrong move. And she sure as hell wasn't going to let them know that she could see through the charade that they were playing at.

She knew better.

The problem with being drugged up for months? It took more for it to work on her. And guess who wasn't receiving enough?

* * *

><p><strong>Guest<strong> – Logan and Kate

Logan had been sitting still for almost five minutes, waiting for someone to make the fatal mistake of coming through back door. He _knew_ that Kate would be coming soon; it was near her regular snacking time.

He had spent the better part of the afternoon planning this. This would show _her_ that she wasn't the only one around here that could stalk. His problem? Well, he didn't mind the stalking but the _waiting_ was a bit … much for him to bear. He was already close to giving up when she approached.

Payback is a … swear jar word.

* * *

><p><strong>SuperNatural1985<strong> – Antonio's thoughts

His only wish for was for him to be happy. He had surprised himself when he discovered that wasn't true. It turned out that he had other wishes for Nick, bigger dreams. Nick seemed to be heavily considering becoming a father himself when Elena was pregnant. He quickly changed his mind once the babies arrived and Clay swore that Kate's cries could be heard in town. He had always thought that one day, Nick _would;_ he simply had too. They were the last Sorrentinos in the Pack, one of the founding families of the Pack.

But what if he didn't?

* * *

><p><strong>thai-thai<strong> – Sibling bonding time

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Wasting oxygen," she snickered. "And time, but that's a given."

Simon rolled his eyes and went back to his drawing. It was still an adjustment to having a sister, nonetheless _Tori_ being his sister. Dad made it clear that there were no 'halves' or 'adopted' in the family. He had made it crystal clear when Derek had tried it during their first major fight living together, which coincided with Tori moving in.

"Can't you just use a spell for that?"

"Drawing?"

"No?"

Tori threw a grimoire at him. "Look."


	15. Drabbles for Oaths Sworn: 5

**A/N:** Here are the drabbles for OS:4! I hope you enjoy! And apologies for the lateness! :(

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the _Otherworld _universe by Kelley Armstrong.

* * *

><p><strong>BriEva<strong> – Jaime's thoughts about the residuals she can't see

There were times where she regretted her airhead personality. There was the drawback of people treating you like you were nothing but an empty headed celebrity and then there was the part where you start to believe that was what you were.

Jaime wished that she had instead gone with bookish. Nan was bookish. She had tried so hard to get Jaime into more about the history of necromancy, about their family lore. How many times had she brushed her off?

Would Nan know what to do? What do you do when one necromancer sees residuals and others see nothing?

* * *

><p><strong>Guest<strong> – Derek's thoughts in the cage

Another round paced. Well, each 'round' was a matter of taking a few steps in a direction, turn, few steps, repeat until he was back at the front. It never took very long.

But now here he was – locked up in a cage, the _Pack's _cage.

Part of him wondered if this was where he belonged. He would agree at certain points – after the nurse, after crushing the kid's spine – but then he'd also argue no. He had learned. He had managed to get his instincts under control with Chloe's help.

He'd get Chloe out of here. He had too.

* * *

><p><strong>SuperNatural1985<strong> – Noah's thoughts on a monumental event

God this was awkward. Why couldn't he just be normal for once? Even as a werewolf he was weird. He knew that, although everyone in the Pack did their best to not point the differences out.

Nick or Reese wouldn't have any problems with this. Neither would any of the others – except for Clay, but even he had made an exception.

Had he sweated through his deodorant? Surely not. He had just put it on thirty minutes ago but that was before it all hit him.

He gave himself a shake and got out. Time for his first first date.

* * *

><p><strong>zobelle<strong> – Tori's thoughts about magic

Everything the instructors were telling her was a load of bullshit. Witches only have defensive magic, sorcerers have offensive magic.

Did no one see the flaw in all of this?

She had done her history. She knew that it was witches who had taught sorcerers how to use magic. How could they have taught them something that they weren't capable of? No, witches had offensive magic, it was just lost or hidden away somewhere.

She was going to change that. She not only had the benefit of having sorcerer blood, but she knew that she had the ambition for it.


	16. Drabbles for Oaths Sworn: 6

**A/N: **See, I'm still here! :) These are the drabbles for OS:6!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the _Otherworld_ universe by Kelley Armstrong._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>BriEva<strong> – Jeremy's thoughts about Chloe

He had always been keenly aware of not being normal, of not being _right_. If it wasn't for his intuitive nature, his father made damn sure that he knew about it. However as the decades passed on, he saw that it wasn't a matter of being _right_, it was being at peace and in control. Control was key. Without it, they were simply animals, no better than the mutts that dined on human flesh.

He had been presented with a young women decades ago who wasn't _right_.

And now another had arrived on his doorstep, but he wasn't in control.

* * *

><p><strong>thai-thai<strong> – Tori and Chloe have a conversation

"What would you do if you had a million dollars?"

"What?"

"Oh come on, you couldn't have _not_ thought about it," Tori chided. "I'm sure Simon has it already planned out in his head – nothing but art supplies and girls. And you don't have some sort of movie idea tucked away for a rainy day?"

"I mean, yeah, I _do_ but I don't know if I'd spend it on that."

"Why not?"

"Well, it's a matter of studios, production companies; you need to have those if you want a shot at marketing."

Really money wouldn't buy what she wanted: time.

* * *

><p><strong>Guest<strong> – Chloe and Maya

"It doesn't make sense," Maya had argued. "We're all _fine_ when we're in human form."

"I guess it's just different. I mean, the transformations are different, and you _are_ turning into two completely different species, different predators. I'm sure there is somewhere where there are wolves and mountain lions and they probably _don't_ get along."

Maya sighed as she flopped back on the couch. "I know it makes sense logically but I know that I'm not just some mindless creature and we all know Derek couldn't be mindless if he tried."

Chloe knew that Maya wasn't telling the whole truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Guest<strong> – Kit's thoughts about Chloe's and Derek's disappearances

He had always knew that this day would come, despite what Tomas and the others had said. Derek hadn't been like the other boys. He'd been different, a lone wolf. Despite himself, he had hoped that maybe his and Simon's influence had changed that. His hopes soared when Chloe arrived and Kit saw the return of the boy that disappeared at puberty.

He let himself forget too much. He should have known it would have been temporary. Lone wolves, territory, the mutts and the Pack, it was a world that he couldn't gain an entry, no matter how he tried.

* * *

><p><strong>SuperNatural1985<strong> – Karl's thoughts about the Pack

He wasn't always the deepest of thinkers but he was considerably more so than the company he kept. Karl didn't leap before he looked and saw how far the fall would be. He had been courting the idea of membership but he never could commit to it. He told himself that he was too independent, too headstrong, too strong of a will. And most of the time, he believed it. However whenever he met Jeremy in person, all he could see was the ghost of his father and his own idiotic behavior that directly caused his death.

Until she came.


	17. Drabbles for Oaths Sworn: 7

**A/N: **Here are the drabbles for OS:7! Yes, I'm still doing this even though I forgot to put it in the note last time, oops! Hope you all enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the _Otherworld_ universe by Kelley Armstrong.

* * *

><p><strong>BriEva<strong> – Elena's thoughts about the skin-walkers

The girl must think we were all idiots. Elena listened to her, humoring her. If such a thing as skinwalkers ever _did_ exist, they would have been recorded in the Legacy. Something of that magnitude – _another_ shape-shifter – would have been recorded in it. There would have been no way that Clay wouldn't have heard of their existence and tracked them down if it was credible.

Alaska was different; she was talking about their backyard.

No, this was all some sort of ruse to unnerve them, distract them.

And yet, there was a small part that didn't rule it out entirely.

* * *

><p><strong>zobelle<strong> – Maya's thoughts as she thinks about Chloe and Derek

They were supposed to go off to college together. Well, maybe not _together together_ but they were supposed to leave Badger Lake at the same time. Only, Derek changed his mind. He would wait a year for Chloe.

And then they never left.

Or they never left for college. They certainly did _leave_ without bothering to tell anyone where they were going or what the hell happened.

Maya sighed as she stared at Daniel's number in her phone. They all knew, on some level or another, that Phoenix was more valuable. Perhaps they decided to cut funding to Genesis permanently.

* * *

><p><strong>Guest<strong> – …just read it, a summary would just give it away.

"If you come one step closer, you're going to need a cone of shame," Tori screeched.

"Wrong brother," Simon yelled back.

"I will make it fit you if you so much as - " Tori stopped talking and there was a very distinct yell from Simon.

"Dad, we need you up here," Derek yelled from upstairs. "I … I don't know what Tori did and Simon just locked himself in the bathroom."

Kit stared into his coffee. It was only day three of their vacation. Would it have been like this if Tori had been with them from the start?

* * *

><p><strong>SuperNatural1985<strong> – Eve

There was a unique sensation about _not_ feeling sensations unless she allowed it to happen. She never had to worry about fatigue, hunger, or cold … unless she needed an excuse to sneak back to Kris' boat house.

There were a few noticeable drawbacks. There was the whole being at the Fates' whims for half a year and then even then some if it was truly a case of apocalyptic emergency. She wasn't sure _how_ that could slip by them, but she learned the lesson the hard way about asking.

And there was one other slightly important one: being dead.


	18. Drabbles for Oaths Sworn: 8

**A/N: **Drabbles for OS: 8!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the _Otherworld_ universe by Kelley Armstrong.

* * *

><p><strong>SuperNatural1985<strong> – Jeremy's thoughts about Jaime (pre-dating)

He always kept things hidden away. Part of it was his childhood. Being Malcolm Danvers' son wasn't the highest of honors, even if he _had _wanted it. Part of it was the role he had played so long – Alpha. He was an unwavering force. He was the steel rod. He never let the others see how often he second and triple guessed himself. Part of it was not knowing _who_ he was. He wasn't simply a werewolf. He had known that. Malcom had known that.

But now there was an opportunity of … _something, _not hiding everything in the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Zoe Isabel<strong> – Baby Chloe

"Three little monkeys jumping on the bed," her mother merrily sang. Chloe clapped her hands, jumping up and down –but on the floor, of course. The rhyme continued, Chloe jumping and dramatically falling down with the cues.

"Okay little monkey, it's time for you to go to bed," Mom smiled. Chloe laughed and ran out of the room and down the hallway.

She looked at her options – the kitchen, Mom and Dad's room, and the bathroom.

She ran into the kitchen, trying to contain her squealing delight but failing.

Chloe could hear Mom calling other rooms for her. She giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>Guest<strong> – Kate's first boyfriend

School hadn't been quite what Logan was expecting. There was just so many … _people_ there, constantly. Other students, teachers, parents dropping something off because they forgot a lunchbox or backpack, it was always so busy.

He had expected Kate to be like him, his partner, his sister. And she had stuck close to him at the beginning. But that was before she noticed _him_ and decided that _he_ was better to be around than Logan at school.

It would end soon. Kate wasn't supposed to have a boyfriend until she was forty (she was currently six). Dad said so.


	19. Drabbles for Oaths Sworn: 9

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Here are the long delayed drabbles for OS:9. Hopefully we'll never have a delay like that again. Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the _Otherworld_ universe by Kelley Armstrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Zoe Isabel<strong> – Simon at college

He spun around in his chair. It helped him think, that was what he always told Derek. It didn't, it just got on Derek's nerves, but it was good enough. Usually the grumbling was enough to distract him from whatever he was dealing with to let something break through.

Or at least give him some way in burning off some energy.

It was different now, now that they had all gone off to their own colleges. New apartments, dormitories, roommates.

He didn't know where his roommates were. The bar probably, like the night before.

He imagined grumbling from the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>SuperNatural1985<strong> – Jeremy getting ready to go out with Tonio to pick up chicks, also please consult the _Legacy_ portion of _Bounty Hunt_ for the image I'm going for.

He wasn't particularly skilled with clothes. He managed the basics and was quite content with that. Tonio used to be the same, but then this … thing happened. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn that Tonio was bewitched because of how _different_ it all was.

Gone were the easy days of being able to wear slacks and a shirt. No, Tonio insisted that he at least dress "in this decade" so that he wouldn't "scare off the chicks".

Tonio would be here soon. Another Friday night picking up chicks, he blending in and Tonio wearing all white.

* * *

><p><strong>BriEva<strong> – Clay's thoughts about Derek and Chloe

If he never ran into another Cain in his lifetime, it would be too soon. There were too many of them out there. Breeding like rabbits and not sticking around long enough to try to rub their brain cells together to give the next generation a chance.

And now there was one here, again. And this time, there was a girl involved, a girl that unsettled him. He couldn't place it. He just knew something wasn't right. Stonehaven had many ghosts, plenty that visited him in his dreams.

If the girl had any sense, she'd leave the dead here alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Guest<strong> – the aftermath of Chloe, Derek, and Jaime's departure

It wouldn't take long for them to notice that they were minus a few guests. Granddaddy would know, he'd understand, he picked up on things like that quickly. It wasn't as if he just _let_ them go away because they felt like it. After … blood is a strangely strong smell and it always smells the same. Doesn't matter the age, sex, race. Always the same.

Carter would blame him, Nate knew that. He had done exactly what he was told _not_ to do. He had gotten attached. He lost sight of everything. But now they all had to change.

* * *

><p><strong>Carpelibrum<strong> – a bored Tori and Chloe

"What do you want to do?"

"You're seriously asking me that," Tori shot back.

Chloe sighed.

"I mean – let's go over our options – we can imagine we have TV because the satellites that are supposed to be here, aren't; we can go hang out with the other kids, in which that means Maya will steal you away and then you'll ditch me; we go out for a walk by ourselves but wolfboy will tail us and then take off with you, leaving me alone for the axe murderers lurking in the forest that he's so convinced are out there."

"Yep."

* * *

><p><strong>moleking<strong> – Chloe has a realization

Icebreaker questions were always awkward. What three things would you take to an abandoned island? If you had to relive the same year over and over, what year? If you could have dinner with anyone dead or alive, who would it be?

Well, that last one was something that _could_ happen. Not that she _would_ do it. No, that would be _wrong_.

Simon had pointed out that between my powers and Liz, I should be able to ace any history course in college without too much studying if I utilized my resources properly.

But it does open up story ideas.


End file.
